


Caffeine Induced Shots

by icymick



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, this is utter garbage but thanks for reading i guess, will add more couples as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymick/pseuds/icymick
Summary: Drabbles written under the influence of coffee or red bull.Originally posted on AFF





	1. Between the Bars [TAENY]

“Favorite song,”

“Birdy’s cover of Skinny Love by Bon Iver, although Ed Sheeran’s cover of the song is also great,”

“Nice, okay mine is… Between the Bars by Elliot Smith,” the blonde girl said as she looked at her companion sideways. The latter merely raised her eyebrows in curiosity, not having heard of the song before. “Let’s hear it then,” she said.

“Okay, but you’d have to close your eyes and drown out everything else,” the blonde girl said as she searched for the song in her playlist, smiling at the brunette’s enthusiasm. “Alright, closing my eyes now,” she replied with a smile on her face. Raindrops were more evident in her hearing, due to the silence of the car. They were supposed to go ice skating but rain suddenly came pouring out of nowhere. Being stuck in the car, they decided to get to know each other better. Few seconds have passed before the sound of instruments were heard, indicating the start of the song. She had her eyes remained close; noting the soothing effect the song gave her.  
‘Drink up baby, stay up all night  
With the things you could do  
You won't but you might  
The potential you'll be  
That you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make’

She took a glance at the person who has her eyes closed, admiring the flawless skin, how gentle and genuine her smile was. She looks like an angel, she thought. But she’s far from being an angel. She said so herself, and even pushed me away. But no matter what I do, no matter what she says, I just can’t stay away. Angel or devil, I am definitely here to stay.

‘Drink up with me now  
And forget all about  
The pressure of days  
Do what I say  
And I'll make you okay  
And drive them away  
The images stuck in your head’

She stared at her with a small smile, but it quickly faded when she saw how the other girl’s brows were furrowed, lips no longer containing that breathtaking smile. Her lips were pursed so tight, as if she’s enduring a pain somewhere in her body.

‘People you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still’

A single tear escaped her eyes, and she said not particularly to anyone,

“I’m scared,” her voice cracked. She was now sobbing, aware of how she might have looked ridiculous. Why am I crying? It’s as if the song did something inside me that made just…let go and break down. I hate this, she thought. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed, and suddenly she felt a pair of arms engulfing her in an embrace.

“I know,” the girl beside her said. She knows the vulnerable girl in her arms needed an assurance, something to hold on to. She knows why the girl is the way she is now, and she was willing to break through her walls to find the little girl hiding inside. The real her. She would protect her. She would protect her heart, and help her pick up every single broken pieces of it. It may take a long time, yes, but it would be worth it. She would be worth it.

‘Drink up baby, look at the stars  
I'll kiss you again between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there  
With your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught  
Drink up one more time  
And I'll make you mine  
Keep you apart,  
Deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest,  
Where I like you the best  
And keep the things you forgot’

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Again. She clutched his sleeves, holding the blonde closer. She wants her, but she’s afraid. She got hurt too much to the point of becoming a cynic. I don’t want to get hurt.

“I won’t hurt you,” the other said as she tightened her hold, unconsciously trying to mend her broken heart by holding her close, simply being there. No words were needed, for she could feel the broken girl’s vulnerability, and the other, in turn could feel her sincerity.

‘The people you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still’


	2. Chores [TAENY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeon and Tiffany married; life with kids.

"Taetae,"

"Hm?" the woman lying on the bed replied without looking, phone still on hand. She had a busy day at the office and now she is rewarding herself with playing her favorite game, completely ignoring the presence of her wife. Just a little more, and she'll finally beat her highscore. Just a lit---

"YAH!" A loud voice startled her, making her drop her phone to her lap. She was about to snap at her wife but when she saw the look on her beloved's face, she swallowed all the curses and bitter remarks she would've said. Uh oh. Taeyeon knows her wife well. Tiffany is not that hard to read. When she's happy, she's glowing and shows that pretty eyesmile of hers, complete with imaginary rainbows and unicorns in the background. When she's sad, she's like a sick puppy who needs a hug. When she's mad, she becomes the devil incarnate. A scary, but hot devil. She immediately uses her shield against her impending doom, which is to sport her oh-so-adorable-and-too-cute-to-be-mad-at puppy eyes to her wife who always softens at the sight of a scared and fragile Taetae. But not tonight. Tiffany merely raised her eyebrow while crossing her arms, daring Taeyeon to do something. Taeyeon pouts, much to Tiffany's delight (although she tries hard not to show it).

"You're not listening to me. Again. Urgh! Why are you so absorbed in that game? What are you, five?" Tiffany said as she went to her vanity tabe and applies moisturizer on her face. She then proceeds to apply some lotion on her body, fully aware of the seemingly innocent eyes watching her every move.

"Sorry, about that. But in my defense, it really is a fun game. No wonder the kids love it," Taeyeon answers, silently cursing her wife for applying lotion in that way. She forgot all about her phone and her game when Tiffany started applying some lotion on her inner thighs and she's pretty sure she saw the evil smirk on her wife's beautiful face. Dammit, Fany! Taeyeon thought.

"Whatever. Anyway, what I was telling you earlier is that we should start teaching the kids to be responsible," Tiffany was finally done with her skin care and went to her side of the bed, lying beside Taeyeon.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Taeyeon also laid down facing her wife, cutely reaching for her wife's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. Tiffany smiled at how the other girl looked so adorable in doing such simple, little things.

"Me? No. WE are gonna start by giving them some chores. Just simple ones. Like making their own beds, cleaning their rooms, taking turns in washing the dishes... they can't always depend on me or someone else to do all the work," Tiffany was always the disciplinarian of the two. While Taeyeon dotes on their children, Tiffany makes sure that they don't grow up spoiled and stuck up, especially since they were quite wealthy. Which is also the reason why she disagreed when Taeyeon talked to her about hiring a maid. "Which also applies to you by the way," Tiffany clarified, earning a gasp from the other.

"What? B-but why? I am responsible. Besides, I have work," Taeyeon argues, grimacing at the word chores. She is not really messy. She's quite clean and organized, actually. But she's just too lazy to do the household chores.

"You're lazy. Besides, it would help in setting a good example to the kids. That's why you're taking part in it too,"

"How about you then?"

"I am already doing them. All of them. Everyday. Why do you think we don't live in a dump right now?" Tiffany deadpans, earning an 'Oh' from Taeyeon. Right. Housewife. Taeyeon reminded herself.

"Alright then, we'll start tomorrow,"

It's been a week since the couple listed the house rules and made the children comply. It's also been a week since their house was filled with chaos. A lot of their things were misplaced, the things that were supposed to be cleaned turned dirtier than they were before, and there were a lot of broken things. Tiffany found their youngest child Yeri, wiping the table with a cloth that was supposed to be used in cleaning Taeyeon's car, not their dining table. It had grease stains in it and it was spreading across the wooden table. But before Tiffany could say anything, she heard a crashing sound by the kitchen sink, accompanied by a soft 'oops'. She turned her head only to find their eldest, Irene looking at the floor guiltily. Instead of getting angry that their expensive plate was destroyed, she was rather concerned about her daughter, afraid that she got hurt. She immediately went to the girl, telling her to step away carefully to the other side while she cleaned up the broken pieces.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding somewhere?" Tiffany frantically asked the teen, while she sweeped the remains of the broken plate. Irene shook her head, feeling rather guilty of breaking her mom's favorite plate, a really expensive plate.

"I'm sorry, mom." Irene said softly. She was usually careful when it comes to this stuff, but she's been spacing out lately. And Tiffany knew her daughter like the back of her hand. Something is definitely up with the kid. Of course, she had an idea of what it is but she wants to hear it from her daughter.

"Are you sure you're okay? Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything right?" Tiffany continued to ask. Lately, their first born had been extremely quiet, no longer opening up to them.

"Yeah, i'm just... tired," Irene lied. Tiffany raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Alright then, I'll take care of this mess. Go and do your homework," Tiffany gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder, telling the younger girl that it is okay.

"Thanks, mom" Irene mumbled, then quickly went to her room upstairs. Tiffany sighed, but then she felt a slight tug on her blouse. Looking down, she saw Yeri smiling at her with grease stains all over her face. She frowned, also noticing the trail of the stain on the floor.

"Can I go play now?" the little girl innocently asked. Tiffany's right eye twitched at the mess, then silently picked up her daughter like it was a bag of rice.

"No, you need to get cleaned up first," Tiffany sighed again.

If this goes on, their house might just get destroyed. It's only a matter of time before one of them blows up the house (accidentally, of course).

Maybe it was a bad idea to let the kids do some chores.


	3. Routine [TAENY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tiffany, persistence is key. For Taeyeon, patience is a virtue.
> 
> OR
> 
> Taeyeon finds Tiffany's presence in her daily life mildly irritating. But not really.

It was already a routine for Taeyeon to wake up early during Wednesdays. Her schedule was at 7:30am and to get to class on time, she’d have to wake up earlier. At 4am. Because she’s hard to wake up. And very slow in getting ready. Her roommate, Sunny (her so-called mom), would usually wake her up during these days. But lately, the girl had been taking night classes because she had a part-time job at her uncle’s café (she had to earn money in order to pay for her parents’ car (a very expensive rolls royce to be exact, which she rammed into a flower shop. It was a long story) during the day. So here she is, glaring at her drawer that won’t open and for some reason her alarm clock which had been ringing for the past minute had been locked inside. Sunny must’ve put it in there. Damn that midget. Even when she’s not here physically in my room, I can feel her nagging at me. In the form of an alarm clock. Seriously, where’s the damn key?! I need to smash that stupid clock to pieces. Taeyeon thought.

After another minute of searching, she decided to just let it ring until it stops on its own. She has to get ready anyway. Atleast her class that morning is worth waking up early. As an art major, her classes mostly consist of drawing/illustrations (digital or traditional), designing, etc. Her first class that morning was Illustration Techniques, where in they use a software to create and design logos and other illustrations digitally. She took a shower, ate her breakfast, then left. She made her way to the subway station (there was a delay on the train so she had to wait for twenty minutes) then reached her school. Unlike others who went to universities, her school was a specialized college, specific for computing and design courses only.

There weren’t many kids in their school, but they all sure are artistic and very talented. Also very weird (a lot of eccentrics). There was this one kid with curly hair she met on the hallway while walking to her class and the kid just asked her out of the blue if she had seen his boobs. Taeyeon stared at the kid, a freshman, and tiltled her head if the guy was beig serious or just high. Luckily, her classmate who happened to hear he questioned amusingly explained that during the showcase the other night the guy (searching for hia boobs) was doing a skit wherein he cross-dressed and pretended to be a grumpy grandma. The curly-haired kid then said that he left his ‘boobs’ at the changing room but when he came back for it, it was gone. That fake-boobs must’ve been really important to him because the kid looked so stressed and was probably about to cry. Taeyeon gave him a sympathetic-and-very-awkward smile then went to her class.

As she sat down, her professor then gave them some exercises (they had to make illustrations based on the given image in front). Everything went well except when they were given a fifteen-minute break time. Taeyeon went out of the room and sat on one of the chairs on the side of he hallway to eat her snack in peace. While she was busy looking through her phone (while occasionally eating her snack), a figure also went out of the room. Normally Taeyeon would not pay attention sincee she wasn’t close with anyone in that class anyway but the figure sat beside her which made her look up.

“Hi!” the eye-smiling devil girl said too happily.

“You’re here. Again.” Taeyeon deadpanned. Another one of her routines: annoying and being annoyed by the other girl.  
“Geez, can’t you be a little more friendly? We’ve known each other since last year. We’ve had too many classes together since last year. Yet your still so grumpy. But cute though,” the girl rolled her eyes but smirked at the last part. Taeyeon had an amused smile on her face. Yes, she’s quite acquainted with the girl but not enough to be called friends. Although the other girl insisted that they are friends, Taeyeon would argue that they are ‘frenemies’ which earned a scoff from the other girl. No, Taeyeon does not hate the girl. Or dislike her either. In fact, she liked the sudden appearance the girl would give. She just really like to tease and watch the girl get pissed. Because she looks so adorable when she squints her eyes at her. Or when she pouts. Or when she’s fake-mad. Or when she smiles at their usual banter. The girl is aware of this, of course. She just plays along with Taeyeon for the same reasons the girl has. It was quite fun for them.

“This is me being friendly, Hwang,” Taeyeon went back to her phone. Tiffany rolled her eyes (again) and decided to bug the girl by poking her cheek.

“What are you doing?” Taeyeon raised her eyebrow, a little bit surprised. Tiffany grinned at her, then immediately took her soda (yes, she’s drinking soda early in the morning) and drank from it. Taeyeon just sighed. She was used to Tiffany grabbing her drinks then drinking it. If people were watching, they would probably think they’re best friends (or something more). Tiffany gave the now empty can to Taeyeon then asked the very same question she has been asking for the last three weeks.

“Why aren’t you still dating me?” Tiffany asked nonchalantly.

“Question is, why should I date you? You’re annoying, you know,” Taeyeon jokes.

“But I’m pretty! And nice, totally dateable,” Tiffany winked. Taeyeo snorted. Sure, Tiffany is beautiful. She has a lot of admirers but she chose to spend her time asking Taeyeon out.

“But I’m happy being single! Can’t you see, I’m in bliss,” Taeyeon took her tongue out. It was Tiffany’s turn to snort at the remark. Then, something unlike other weeks happened. Tiffany looked at Taeyeon seriously.

“Really, Taeyeon, why not? I like you, and I’m guessing you like me too because if not then you wouldn’t have tolerated my presence, being the cold hearted midget you are. So, why not? Just one date, then if it doesn’t work out, then I’ll leave you alone,” Tiffany said in the most serious tone Taeyeon has ever heard her speak. Taeyeon thought about it while Tiffany stared at her intently. In a sense, she may like the girl, right? Oh who is she kidding. She does like her. So it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Fine,” Taeyeon finally said, which is probably the best thing she said that day because Tiffany just gave her the biggest, prettiest, most genuine smile she has ever seen so far.


	4. Texts (I) [SEULRENE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi is being ignored.
> 
> Based off a tumblr prompt.

A lone figure was sitting at the corner of a coffee shop, calmly sipping her coffee while staring outside the window. The place was almost empty and it only makes the person more comfortable. Her phone buzzed, indicating yet  _ another _ text coming from a person who she really doesn't want to talk to at the moment. She sat at the coffee shop for not more than twenty minutes and her phone already has forty-plus messages. She turned her phone off, still ignoring the person who kept texting her nonstop.  _ Serves you right _ , she thought.

On the other hand, a girl has been pacing back and forth her living room, waiting for the other person to reply to her messages. She tried calling earlier but it went unanswered, of course, so she resorted to texting. It's been thirty minutes and still, her texts were unreplied.

"Dammit, Hyun just answer the phone!" the girl yelled in frustration. She knew she messed up the night before, resulting in their ' _ break up _ ' (as her girlfriend  _ ex _ -girlfriend had said) though she, on the other hand refuses to acknowledge the so-called break up. If she had to beg and grovel then so be it.

  
  


_ At the coffee shop _ ...

She had been sitting at the coffee shop for a while now, in her second cup of coffee. She decided to turn her phone back on to check her social media sites (contemplating on changing her facebook status from ' _ in a relationship _ ' to ' _ single _ ', but she doesn't want to be rash about it. You'll never know... )she did love the other girl. With all her heart. But she just had to hurt her.  _ Again _ . She could only sigh.

_ That dumb, idiotic stupid bear. _

Once her phone was back on, another message decided to pop up and while meaning to ignore it, she accidentally pressed the  _ 'view message _ ' button.  _ Damn. Might as well read this one, _ she thought.

  
  


**From: Bear**

**Please don't do this, you have no idea how important you are to me**

_ Well, am I?  _ she thought. She decided to reply.

**To: Bear**

**I gave you way too many chances. I'm done.**

_ Sent _

**From: Bear**

**But I'll do anything... Please Joohyun :<**

Her anger was starting to vanish but then she again remembered what happened last night. No. Enough was enough.

**To: Bear**

**Forget it. We're octagon.**

_ Sent _

_ Wait, what? Octagon? HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THE AUTOCORRECT! DAMN THIS PHONE! I FORGOT TO DISABLE IT! Well, this is embarassing _ ... she thought. She immediately sent a follow up text,

**To: Bear**

**LOLOL I meant OVER. That was hilarious but I AM STILL BREAKING UP WITH YOU.**

**GOODBYE, SEULGI.**

_ Sent _

  
  



	5. High Art (Part One) [TAENY]

She taps her index finger on the side of the bag that is slung on her right shoulder, a cup of coffee and a bag of croissants on her left hand while watching the numbers change at the top of the elevator buttons.

3...4...5

The elevator made a dinged then the doors slid open. She notices another girl reading a novel at the front desk, Sooyoung, she remembers while chewing gum albeit annoyingly. She never really cared about what the said girl do on her free time as long as she does her job properly, said job being a receptionist. But the way she opens and closes her mouth, accompanied by a loud chewing sound makes her twitch an eye. 

“Hey, whatcha reading?” she asked. The girl placed her book down, smiled at her then took a tissue to spit out her gum. Thank God, she thought. 

“Oh you know, just some romance novel,” Sooyoung replied with a grin. “By the way, congratulations Tiffany! Heard you got promoted,” she added.

“Yeah, thanks!” Tiffany smiled in return. She was recently promoted to assistant editor at a respected high-art photography magazine called Optiques. Although ‘Assistant Editor’ sounds nice, she still has to answer to her boss Daniel, a senior editor and a major pain in the ass.

“So, are my faxes here yet?” Tiffany asked as she browsed through the mail Sooyoung had just given her. 

“Oh, right! Yeah here they are,” Sooyoung hands her a pile of papers, then got back to her seat. Tiffany mumbled her thanks then smiled at the girl one more time before finally turning to leave. But she wished she hadn’t turned around because the next thing-- person rather, she sees is none other than her boss. She fought the urge to groan out loud.

“Hey Tiff, did you get the pictures for the article yet?” Daniel asked as he stood in front of Tiffany.

“Yes, they’re in my office. I just need to get a final look at them then I’ll send them to you,” Tiffany answered politely.

“Alright then, lead the way.” Daniel said as he gestured for her to go ahead of him. Wait, he’s coming with me? Ugh, why? Tiffany mentally groaned. She made sure she was still smiling at him (a fake one, of course). She obliged, then immediately made a beeline towards her desk as soon as they arrived. Her office is quite small, seeing as she is only an assistant editor the room contains a desk, chair, coffee table and a couch small enough to barely fit two people. There was also a bookshelf containing her collection of books about photography and whatnot. She placed her bag on the side of the desk, followed by the bag of croissants and her cup of coffee. She went to work on the pictures, then showed it to her boss who was monitoring her work (creepily, she thought). He gives her a nod, telling her she did a good job and also told her to send them to him before lunch while taking her croissant out of the bag and taking a sip from her coffee. Jerk!

Just because she is an assistant doesn’t mean he gets to do whatever he wants. She glared at him, unnoticed of course. She fought the urge to strangle him and just kept her mouth shut. She just sent him another smile (he’s too much of an idiot to notice the difference of a fake one) before he went out of her office, her bag of delicious croissants and her coffee in tow. 

It wasn’t until nine in the evening that she finally got home. She opened the door to her apartment and was immediately greeted with the loud barks of her dog, Prince.

“Hey there baby! Miss me? Sorry I got home so late. You must be so hungry, huh? I’ll go get you some food now,” she cooed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed Prince’s bowl, pouring dog food in it and prepares another bowl for water. She placed it at the floor, where the dog came running and immediately devoured his food. She smiled at the cute sight, also taking a mental note to bring Prince to her brother’s place the next day so that the poor thing would not be left alone at home for too long. Work has been really stressful lately and she’s been taking a lot more overtime for the past week.

She rummaged through her fridge for some food and finds a leftover pizza from the night before. Too lazy to whip up something more appetizing, she decided it would suffice for tonight. After that, she cleaned up and made sure her front door was locked before proceeding to the bathroom. A nice bath would definitely take the stress away. Or at least some of it, she hopes.

Just as she was lying in her bathtub (with a glass of wine on the side), Tiffany felt something drop on her forehead. Startled, she looked up to see whatever it was. Turns out, there was a leak on her ceiling (most-likely from the room above her). Another few drops and she made up her mind to talk to her neighbor. NOW.

With that in mind, she got up from the tub, wiped herself dry with a towel then got dressed. She also took her keys so that she wouldn’t accidentally lock herself out (again). As she walked up the stairs, she came to realize that she had no idea who her neighbor was. Sure, she was a friendly and bubbly person in general but with her work demanding most of her time, she never really got the time to meet the other residents of the building. The only people she probably knew was the guard at the entrance and of course, the landlord. Her thoughts came to a halt when she stood in front of the door. Tiffany could faintly her some laughter and music coming from the inside, obviously the occupants of the room above hers having a better night than she has. She knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. She knocked again, then the door opened revealing a young girl who doesn’t look over eighteen but is beautiful nonetheless.

“Uh, can I help you?” the girl asked, poking her head out. Tiffany finds it cute as she did so.  
“Hi, I’m Tiffany. I live right below this apartment. Are your parents around? Or guardian?” Tiffany smiled at the girl. The girl however, raised her eyebrow and frowned.  
“Oh, sorry my parents aren’t around. I haven’t lived with them for ten years now. And no, I don’t have a guardian,” the girl replied. “Right, any adult I can talk to? I need to discuss something regarding a leakage,” Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows. How can this girl be living alone? She looks underage!

“Oh God, not again!” the girl sighed. “I may look like a teenager but trust me, I’m twenty-eight.” the girl said flatly.

Wait. Seriously?

“And no, I’m not kidding,” she added, noticing the look of disbelief plastered on Tiffany’s face.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY! I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway. It’s just that...you look so young,” Tiffany immediately said. She was too embarrassed to look at the girl in the eyes but when she did, all she saw was an amused look.

“It’s okay, really. I get that all the time so I’m kinda used to it,” the girl offered a smile. “You want to come in…?” she asked, opening the door wider for Tiffany to enter. The latter nodded and thanked the girl as she went inside the apartment. She looked around the living room and the first thing she noticed was the lively atmosphere. There were people on the couch and on the floor, playing a board game and if her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her, there were rolls of joint on top of the coffee table along with bottles of beer. The people in the room noticed her presence and stared at her, seemingly confused with a hint of curiosity. The girl she met at the front door went to her side, then explained to the others that she is her neighbor from downstairs. They nod, then went back to their game. The girl beside her gave her a smile.

“So, you wanted to talk to me about something?” the girl asked.

“Yeah. There’s been a leak on my bathroom’s ceiling and I believe it came from yours which is directly above mine,” Tiffany explained. 

“Oh, well I haven’t really noticed anything. Want to check?” 

“Sure,” Tiffany replied and with that, she followed the girl to her bathroom to look around. “Oh, if I’m not mistaken, since all the rooms in this building is designed similarly, I think the leak is from the pipes connected to your bathtub?” Tiffany crouched and inspected the said tub. Lo-and-behold, there was a leak in the pipes. The girl followed her action and saw the problem.

“I guess I’ll have to call a plumber then,” the girl was about to go and get her phone when a hand stopped her.

“Wait, they might not answer considering what time it is. Besides, it looks like a small leak anyway. We can probably just fix it with duct tape. You have any? Tiffany asked.

“Um, sure...yeah I guess. Let me go check,” the girl then left the bathroom. Not long after that, the girl came back holding the duct tape. “Found it,” she beamed.

“Thanks, uh…” Tiffany trailed off, suddenly realizing that while she is inside the bathroom of her neighbor attempting to fix the broken pipe, she had no idea what the girl’s name was.

“Taeyeon,” the girl answered with a smile. Tiffany returned the smile then started working on the task.

\--

“Okay, that didn’t work,” Tiffany grumbled as she brushed her teeth. She came back to her own apartment after securing the pipes with duct tape. Which was a failure, obviously since it was still leaking. In hindsight, she really shouldn’t have bothered since:  
a) She isn’t a plumber and she has no idea what she was doing  
b) She wasted a good four hours of her and Taeyeon’s time trying to ‘fix’ it.

Or maybe, she wanted to spend more time with the girl she found intriguing. Maybe she wanted to impress her (which she failed miserably).

Who knows.


	6. Texts (II) [SEULRENE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one from a Tumblr post.

_ 1 new message. _

She looked at her phone when it lit up (not like she was expecting anything). She was eager curious to see what the message was about (more like from whom) and was ecstatic annoyed when she saw who it was.

** _Stupid Bear _ **

It's been two days since she sent that text to her ex-lover. It also has been two days since she last heard the other girl knock on her door and beg for forgiveness. But she's not gonna admit that she missed the idiot. Very much. 

** _From: Stupid Bear _ **

** _I need to ask you something._ **

The message sounded so serious that Joohyun was actually worried. With that, she replied (almost immediately),

** _To: Stupid Bear _ **

** _What?_ **

It took a couple of minutes before she received another text message from her ex.

** _From: Stupid Bear _ **

** _What if rocks are actually soft but just tense up when we touch them?_ **

Joohyun's eye twitched at the question. She suddenly had the urge to choke the other girl. Sometimes, she wonders if Seulgi's doing it on purpose (she probably gets a kick from riling her up) or she's really an idiot. Who knows. Most probably the latter.

** _To: Stupid Bear _ **

** _How stoned are you right now?_ **

** _From: Stupid Bear _ **

** _Was that a fucking pun?!_ **

And that did it. Joohyun threw on her jacket and got her house key then bolted out the door.

  
  


_ Stupid bear's gonna get it. _

  
  



	7. The One that Got Away [SEULRENE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were destined to meet but not fated to be together.

It was already past one in the afternoon when I received a message from  _ you _ . To be honest, I was quite surprised hearing from you after all these years. It's been what? Six, seven years since we last saw each other? The last time I saw you you were smiling and hugging everyone with tears in your eyes. It was our graduation, and we were off on our different paths.

I didn't notice I've been spacing out for a while until I saw you take a seat right across from me. 

You with that same damn smile, that I couldn't help but return.

It's been a while.

"Hey," you said, still smiling brightly at me. 

"Hey," I dumbly replied. I have so many things I wanted to tell you, and I can tell you feel the same too. But all we're doing right now is stare at each other.  _ But that's how we used to be, right? With just one look, we already know what the other is thinking. _

"You still look so pretty, by the way" You grinned. I can't help but remember the time when I used to wear baggy clothes, worn out sneakers, and my hair in a messy pony back in high school. Compared to what I wear now, I really did change, didn't I? 

"So you're saying I was pretty back in high school?" I fake gasped. That earned a chuckle from you.

"Are you kidding me? All those boys you used to play with had heart eyes whenever you were around! You were this cute little bear that everyone adores," she smiled. "You were just too dense to notice," she added. 

_ Really?  _

"Awww, everyone? Including you?" It was meant to be a joke, but you just had to reply with,

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty clear already?"  _ wait what?  _

"What?" 

"What do you mean what?"

"What was clear?"  _ No. no you can't be serious. _

"That I liked you? Why else would I wait for you every time your classes finished?" you raised your brow, a small amused smile dancing in your lips.

"I don't know,"  _ I honestly didn't. _

"Seul, I live on the other side of the town. We literally were at the opposite sides, yet why else would I walk you home and double back?" I must have this really dumbfounded look because you giggled and patted my cheek fondly, like you used to. 

"But... I thought you were just being nice? You were always nice to me," 

"Exactly. I was nice to you. Only you. I always had a soft spot for you, even now." You smiled. That dazzling smile that had everyone begging on their knees to have you. Even then, you were the prettiest person I've ever laid eyes on. Now, almost nothing changed. You just looked more mature, more beautiful, if that was even possible. We found ourselves talking like we used to. Like how we were back in high school. And before I knew it, it was getting pretty late. I didn't want to leave yet, and clearly you feel the same but we have our own lives now. I still have work to finish and maybe so do you. So reluctantly, we both said our goodbyes, with promises of seeing each other again soon.

  
  


The next time I saw you, three years have passed.

  
  


Time flew by so quickly that I honestly didn't notice. Sure, there were times I thought about you and missed you but work kept me from dwelling on it for too long. I'm guessing the same goes for you. I have been checking your social media account from time to time, to see that you're doing well. We may have exchanged messages occasionally but never really got to meet again. I certainly didn't expect to bump in to you,  _ quite literally _ , at the supermarket. It was like one of those cliché movie scenes where the protagonists coincidentally bumped into each other. I was rounding the corner of the aisle when you decided to take a turn, thus bumping your cart with mine. I heard you apologize but stop halfway, probably realizing who I am.

"Seul?" you were quite taken aback. I simply smiled in return and waved  _ hello _ . You hugged me and I won't lie, I still feel the butterflies fluttering around, although not as wildly as they used to before. Part of growing up, I suppose. After exchanging a few pleasantries, we decided to catch up over coffee. At the same coffee shop where we last met years ago.

"So..." you began.

"So..." I said back. You smiled. That same dazzling smile that gets me everytime.

"What have I missed for the last three years, hm?"

"Nothing much. Oh, I got a new car. But you've probably seen it in my instagram, I assume?" I playfully asked. I know she had seen my updates with all the likes she gave on my posts, and the direct messages that we sometimes exchange. She chuckled, nodding her head in response.

"Yeah. Nice car! Though you only posted a picture of it once, I still kept seeing it on Yerim's feed," You laughed.

"Well, that kid uses me as her Uber driver or something, then acts as if she owns the car," I scoffed.

"You love her anyway. Not her fault. You dote on that kid too much." You grinned. It's true though. I love my cousin to the point of spoiling her.

"Anyway, enough about my car. How about you? Anything new?" I asked. _ Anyone new?  _ Is what I wanted to ask but I'm not sure if It's okay for me to ask. For my sake? I'm not sure. But as if you could read my mind, or it's the universe’s way of rubbing it on my face, I got the answer I was dreading for.

"None, really. Though there is this co-worker who'd been asking me out for months now," You casually replied. You still had a smile on you face as you took a sip of your coffee, while I tried to remain nonchalant about it. It's not like I have to do or say something about it anyway. And why am I so concerned? It was a stupid crush (which was revealed to be requited some time ago) and that's it.

We're just friends.

But then, why do you look at me like that?

Like I make everything better?

Don’t you know that you’re only building up my hope of  _ something more _ ?

_ Is it too late _ ?

But before I could even utter something  _ unintelligible _ , you already moved on to the next topic. 

  
  
  


Two years.

  
  


It has been that long since we last bumped into each other. Although I missed you, that  _ longing _ feeling and the screams of  _ what ifs _ in my head weren’t as loud as they used to. It is more like a whisper now, like a fond memory that I would sometimes remember and smile about. Do I still care about you? Yes. Always have, and always will. 

I’ve seen your dates on instagram (not that I was stalking, I just happened to see it, I swear!) and I realized that, I’m okay with it. Sort of. I still hear the occasional  _ what if _ , but it disappears right away. I would see your smiling face and it is enough for me to know that you’re happy. Because honestly? I’m kind of happy too.

Kind of.

Not that it had something to do with you, but I’m just going through some  _ troubles _ , with work and all. 

Fate must really like catching us off guard. 

I was at an event my company hosted. I was just waiting for an opportunity to leave when I bumped into you. It was a good thing that the drink you were holding did not ruin your dress (only mine, but that’s okay). You looked like you were torn between worrying about my dress and hugging me. 

“Well, hello to you too,” I joked. But the mix of emotions on your face was too precious.

“Seul, oh my god! I’m so sorry, but hi!” you placed your drink at a nearby table and tried to wipe off the stain on my dress.

“It’s okay. I’m okay, really.” You’re now aggressively wiping the stain and people are starting to notice so I grabbed your hand to stop you from potentially burning my clothes with how fast you were wiping it. “Let’s just get to the washroom first,”. You nod your head and followed me.

  
  


“So, it’s been a while,” I said, as I wiped the stain with a wet cloth. I glanced at the mirror to see you looking straight at me, which made me catch my breath because god damn it, you still have  _ that _ effect on me. It took a few moments before you finally spoke.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. How are you?” you asked, now getting closer. 

“Same old, same old. You?” I averted my gaze back to where I was trying to wash the stain because  _ God _ knows how powerful your eyes are. 

“Same, I guess…” 

“Ah, finally. The stain’s still here but it’s less noticeable now. Good thing I was planning to ditch this event,” I joked. 

“Yeah, again, I’m sorry about that,” you smiled. But something’s different. You’re hesitating. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I put the wet cloth down on the sink and turned around to face you. 

“Hm? Yeah. It’s just that, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I mean, I thought you were working somewhere else?”

“Oh yeah, I switched companies a year ago. Better job, better salary,” I smiled.

“Good for you,”

“Yeah…”

_ God _ , why are we so awkward? I don’t understand, we were okay when we last met. But there’s this tension in the air, that I don’t know  _ what _ . It’s feels like when a person is about to break up with you. It’s just that, we never really got together. You were about to say something when a phone rings. You retrieved it from your purse and hesitated for a bit.

“Oh, go ahead. I don’t mind. Must be important,” I smiled. You looked at me then answered the phone.

“Hey...yeah...I’m in the ladies’ room...uh huh...yes, I’m coming...okay...bye,” then you hung up. “Um, Seul, I gotta go. Coffee some other time?” you had this hopeful look in your eyes that for a moment, I forgot how to speak. So I settled with a hum and a nod. After that, you left. 

Just as I got out of the ladies’ room, I caught a glimpse of you walking towards the exit with another woman clinging to your arm.

  
  


Not gonna lie, it stung a little bit.

  
  
  


We did not have that coffee until after three weeks later. We both got caught up at work that we kept on rescheduling. So here I am, sitting at the same coffee shop we met years ago. I was checking some emails on my phone when I felt a tap on my shoulder. There you were, smiling down at me as you said your  _ hello _ and took your seat across from mine. 

“Sorry, did you wait long?” you asked.

“Not really. I got here just a few minutes earlier than you…”  _ a lie. _ I was so worked up about meeting you again that I woke up early and couldn’t sit still at home so I came an hour early.

“So…” you began.

“So…?”

“I wanted to meet up because I wanted to give you something, personally.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“This…” you got something out from your bag---a purple envelope with intricate design. I already had a hunch of what it is, but holding it in my hand as I read the inscription caused my heart to drop. 

_ Joohyun & Seungwan _

  
  


A wedding invitation. I remember the woman clinging to you back at the party. Also, now that I think about it, I have been seeing another person in your instagram feed often. Must be her. But even when I feel sad, sad that we never got a chance to be  _ together _ , I’m happy for you. At least you found someone who had the courage to actually be with you.

“Congratulations,” I beamed. And you know I was sincerely happy for you, because you had that really big smile that you do only when you were truly happy. “I’m happy for you, I really am,” you grabbed my hand and held it tenderly.

“Thank you, Seul” you squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back, hoping that you’ll feel how much I really want you to be happy, and that I support you.

As much as I loved and cared for you, I am willing to let you go. We were never meant to be lovers, the timings weren’t always right. What we were meant to be, were friends. Friends who would meet once in a while but still, the heart goes fonder everytime. 

“I loved you, Seul…”

“And I loved you too, Hyun”  _ but we were never lovers. _


	8. Babysitting [JOYRI ft. WENDY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has had enough of babysitting the two youngest of the group.
> 
> Based off a Tumblr prompt.

Wendy loved saturdays.

She works from nine to five during weekdays and weekends were a blessing for her.

Were.

Until her best friend/roommate’s little sister came to stay with them until she gets into a dorm for a week. She had no problem with it, knowing how hard it is to find a temporary place to stay and besides, it’s her friend’s baby sister. What could possibly go wrong?

“For the last time, I’ve met the devil and you’re not it!” came the yelling from the living room. 

Right. There is a catch to letting the kid stay with them: her best friend came along with her. Now, the two are very adorable kids. However, they also drive Wendy mad. She covers her face with a pillow, begging whoever it is that is listening to her to just end her suffering. Irene had been on a business trip two days ago so she was in charge of the kids for the time being. Wendy would’ve been fine with it if it weren’t for the fact that her other friend Seulgi coincidentally has a business trip right at the same time Irene had hers. Wendy vaguely remembers Seulgi’s slightly guilty face and Irene’s excitement of getting as far away from the kids as possible. Traitors! Her gut tells her it’s more of a vacation for the lovebirds. Business trip my ass, Wendy scowled.

A loud thud and more yelling made Wendy sink into her bed. It’s too early for this, she thought. Although she is a bit curious of what she heard (something about meeting the devil and whatnot), she decided it would be best for her sanity to just let them be. They are always up to something and it’s most of the time weird or dangerous. Sometimes, Wendy wonders if the kids were the incarnation of the devil split into two bodies. They both scare her and stress her out (but she kinda loves them anyway. Kinda). 

“What is even the right amount of eyes, Sooyoung?” Yelled Yeri. At this point Wendy is both really curious and a little terrified of what they are doing in the living room.

“TWO! Gosh, Yerim! I told you to call me Joy! Besides, I leave you alone for one minute and now we have the king of hell, several cats, and a large goat in the living room! What the hell were you trying to do without me?!” Joy yelled back. 

Okay, now Wendy is completely terrified. The king of hell? Cats? Goats? What in the actual fuck are they doing? Wendy’s thoughts are all over the place, torn between climbing out the window to escape (although she lives in the 14th floor) or satisfy her curiosity by checking on the two kids and possibly die. She’s gonna die either way. She sits up in her bed and takes a deep breath. More muffled argument is heard and when she opens the door, she was relieved to find that her living room is safe, with no king of hell, cats, and goats in sight. So what was that all about? Maybe it was just a game th--- Wendy’s thought process came to a halt once she realized what she was actually seeing: Yerim lying on the floor, with four candles placed around her (one on her head, on both her sides, then by her feet) with Joy kneeling in front of her holding what looks like a kitchen knife and a book. The two were still too busy talking to each other to notice the presence of one very shocked and scared girl by the door.

“...let me just lie down here, and I’ll try not to move so much. You should hurry up though, these candles are hot,” Yerim said.

“Okay. Hey, remember when you almost destroyed the country?” Joy asked, as she flips through the pages of the book. “Yeah, that was wild!” Yerim giggled. 

“Ooh, found it! Okay, let’s begin. Close your eyes,” Joy instructed then spoke in a language that Wendy is pretty sure used in horror movies when calling a demon. 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” Wendy screamed as Joy lifted the knife, looking like she’s about to stab the younger one on the floor. The two finally noticed her, both smiling at the sight of their unnie. 

“Oh hey unnie! Wanna join us?” Joy beamed at Wendy. “Yeah! Unnie, you wanna help?” Yerim added, both looking like they were not just about to do something extremely dangerous and crazy.

“What? Joy, put down the knife! Why are you even holding a knife? Are you gonna kill Yerim?” Wendy’s eyes are as wide as they could get.

“What? Of course not, what do you think of me unnie?” Joy looks bewildered. “Besides, I’m not gonna kill her, I’m not insane. I was just gonna open this box,” Joy points to the unopened package beside her. 

“T-then, why is Yerim on the floor?” Wendy then looks at the said girl. “Why are you on the floor? With all these candles?” Wendy asked.

“Oh, I just got tired from lifting the box earlier,” Yerim casually said. 

“You barely even helped me lift this thing! You just touched the box and pretended to lift when in reality I did all the work!” Joy scoffed. 

“And the candles?” Wendy still couldn’t believe it.

“They’re scented candles, I really liked the smell of them so we lit a few of them. Joy put them around me, saying I stink WHICH I DO NOT BY THE WAY!” Yerim glares at the cackling girl. 

“B-but…”

“Unnie, if you’re gonna say something, say it properly. You’re super old so you should not be stuttering. That’s why you’re still single!” Yerim adds. Wendy would’ve been offended by the remark, but she was too confused to think straight.

“W-What about the things I heard earlier? About some devil, cats, and goats?”

“Huh?” the two looked at her like she had gone mad.

“Joy, you were reading some book in another language! It’s creepy!”

“Wait, you mean this? It’s a manual for the new lamp that we ordered. It’s in Spanish,” Joy explains. Wendy was sure it wasn’t Spanish.

“So it’s not some demonic incantation that you did?”

“What are you talking about, unnie? Are you okay?” Joy asked, concern plastered all over her face.

“Oh, never mind. You know what, I think I’m just gonna sleep this off. It’s probably just the stress from work,” Wendy says, before turning to her room. “Yeah, that’s probably it…” she mumbled. “Oh, and please don’t leave the candles lit, make sure you put them out later so we don’t end up with a burned down apartment,” she tells the two right as she entered her room. When the two heard the soft click of the door, they immediately let out a sigh of relief. 

“So, she still couldn’t see it, huh?” Yerim asked as she pets the cat that has been purring by her side since earlier. 

“Guess so. I think it’s because she’s too pure. Hm, shame. It would have been a lot more fun if she joined us,” Joy reopened the book and continued reading.

“Uh, hey...so are we still on or what? I’ve got other things to do y’know,” said a guy sitting by the couch. He wore a fancy suit, matched with fancy shoes and accessories. 

“Fine, you can go. But we’ll continue this soon, yeah?” Yerim said as she hugged the guy. Joy followed suit.

“Alright, I’ll see you ladies next time. You know how to call me. Bye!” and the guy disappeared.

“He’s such a cool guy,” Joy sighed. 

“Yeah, someday, I wanna rule Hell like he does. I’ll be much cooler than him,” 

“You’ll be surrounded by you old victims though,” the taller girl said as she blows out the candles.

“Meh. The worst thing they can do is scream. I’ll still rule over them,” Yerim nonchalantly replies.

“Hm, yeah. I’ll still be your partner right?” Joy asks.

“Of course, Sooyoungie! We’ll rule hell together forever!” Yerim beams.

“Hey! My name is Joy! JOY!” 

“Whatever,”


	9. Call [SAERI]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Short drabble I wrote a long time ago. Guess I'm just sad.

" I love you,"

One... two... three... four... five...

" I love you," she whispered once more into her phone. Nothing but the music and the rustle of papers returned what she thought was an open and honest expression. "Did you hear me?" she paused. "I said I love you,"

The other line continued to be silent. The music stopped, no more rustling of papers. Nothing. She checked her phone to see if the call was still connected and it was, but it's as if the other person wasn't there. A couple more seconds went by, and each second her eyes started to water.

"Say something... please?" she begged. Yes, she begged. She is that desperate. It's been a month since she walked out the door, and it has also been a month since they last talked. 

"What do you want me to say?" the other finally spoke.

Anything. Just, anything would do.

More tears are threatening to fall as she finally heard the voice she longed for, albeit a cold one. Like a stranger speaking to her for the first time. Now that she finally got a response, she suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. Thoughts crowded her mind but failed to articulate them into words coherent enough to convey her feelings. She was trying so hard not to break down right there and then when the other continued,

"I... gotta go. I have a meeting to attend," then the line went dead. A meeting. She knows what the meeting is about. She should know, for she was supposed to be a part of it. If she stayed, that is. Now, it’s for an entirely different reason. She brought her phone down, stared at her screen which shows the face of the love of her life. It's killing her, how they are now. Her lover understood why she had to leave. She did. But it doesn't mean it hurt any less. 

Understanding and accepting are two different things.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she put her phone down, once again failing to piece together the shards of her already broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yeah. I just miss these two.
> 
> This is very open. No definite conclusion, nor which of the ship are the characters. It's entirely up to you.


End file.
